Wrenegade
by tashbrown
Summary: Wren's facade of perfect university life and her friendship with Courtney is starting to crumble. She was falling deeply in love with Jandro, but her reliance on alcohol to have a good time was put a strain on their relationship. And most importantly, she didn't know how to fix things with Cath. Sure she was the strong one, but how much more could she endure without breaking?
1. Chapter 1

Wren lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She could hear the steady breathing of Courtney not too far from her. It took a lot of self control for her to not march over to Courtney's bed and suffocate her with her own pillow.

Tears pricked at her eyes, refusing to fall. She seemed to be all cried out. She wasn't even upset. Well not that upset. These were mostly tears of anger. Anger at Courtney. And herself. How could she have been so stupid? Trusting Courtney more than Cath. Cath, her other half. Cath, who she had promised she'd look out for her whole life. She felt like a terrible person.

'I will tell Cath I am sorry this weekend. I definitely will,' she thought to herself.

Courtney had been nothing less of a terrible friend. Sure she had been fun to be around at first, helping her settle in and feel comfortable and hanging out with her. She did what roommates should. Wren felt so stupid and naive though, realising slowly that it was all for show. Courtney used her and, without realising it, Wren used Courtney. They were scared freshman who clung to one another, trying to do what stereotypical teenagers did.

Wren came to the realisation that Courtney did not look out for her many times. On numerous drunken nights, Courtney encouraged Wren to keep drinking way past her limit. Drinking to the point of no return. Only slightly drunk herself, Courtney should have looked out for Wren. Instead, she was too busy flirting with someone, or trying to talk to new people. She left Wren in situations where she had to find her own way home, stumbling in the dark. The buzz of alcohol made Wren forget how dangerous that was until she reflected the next morning.

The whole situation with her mum wasn't helping either. Laura didn't even want to act like her mum. All she did was text her every now and again and like her pictures on Facebook. It was unfair to blame all her drinking on Courtney. Wren liked to drink to forget. She liked to drink out of anger and spite. She thought if she just drank enough to blackout, all her problems would go with it. But Wren tried to convince herself that was normal for teenagers. They drank alcohol, got really drunk, blacked out and started the cycle again the next night. Surely they all drank to forget, Wren thought.

* * *

Wren's phone rang. Loud. She groaned, looking at the screen.

 _Jandro Calling_

She felt a little less annoyed seeing his name. She answered the phone in the room as Courtney had already left. They didn't do things together quite as much anymore.

'Hey Jandro!'  
'Morning, _mi amor_. How are you?'  
Wren giggled. She loved it when he used Spanish words. 'Sleepy. Cranky. Why do you always call so early?'  
'Because I love starting my day hearing your voice of course!'  
'Stop with the sarcastic cheesiness,' Wren pouted.  
'I was just trying to be the Simon to your Baz.'  
'I will hang up on you Jandro. Don't think I'm not immature enough to do it.'

She heard his low, booming chuckle. God she loved that sound.

'Ok I'm sorry. Just wanted to know if you were free today. I wanted to come round later.'  
'I'm free all morning but I've got classes from noon till five.'  
'I'll come by your dorm around half five-ish then and we can go out to dinner.'  
'Cool, see you then!'

Wren lay in bed for a while longer. She wasn't as angry as last night. The lying in bed and thinking always made her extra emotional. Right now she was a sane, functioning adult who had to get along with her roommate for the sake of it. It wasn't like she was her evil nemesis or anything. But she definitely had an annoying rat of a roommate, something she had in common with Simon. Not Cath's version of Baz unfortunately.

* * *

Jandro was waiting outside her room when she walked back from class.

'Courtney not in?'  
'I wouldn't be standing out here if she were.'

Wren hated how sarcastic he was yet it was one of his defining qualities. How did she like, no _love_ a guy who was so annoying?

Jandro engulfed Wren in a warm, strong bear hug as she got to the door and kissed her forehead. Then he pulled back, took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. Each of his kisses, his touches, sent sparks through Wren's body. She could feel it deep within her and it warmed her from inside. He wasn't perfect but she loved him all the same.

She unlocked the door. 'I just need to get changed and then we can go to dinner.'

Wren put her bag on the floor and took her coat off. Jandro helped tug it off her arms. He then hugged her from behind, kissing her behind her ear. His warm breath on the back of her neck made Wren crazy with desire. Jandro trailed kisses along her neck.

'I said I needed to get ready. This isn't helping,' Wren said breathlessly. She could hardly speak. She wanted Jandro so much. His touch, his comfort, his warmth. A welcome distraction from everything.

Jandro ignored her, playing with the hem of her shirt. He trailed his fingertips across the skin above the waistline of her jeans. Each touch sent a new wave of desire throughout Wren's body.

'Your body is so warm,' he whispered in her ear.  
He moved his right hand to her front and placed it over her chest. 'Knowing your heart beats like that because of me,' he breathed, 'makes me want you so much.'

The two couldn't take it anymore. Wren turned around, kissing Jandro's lips. Hard, passionately. Trying to convey all her feelings with each action. Her hands tangled themselves in his dark, soft curls. His hands did the same, gently tugging her head back so he could kiss her deeper. Wren moaned softly into his mouth and this only made him kiss her harder. They frantically tried to make it to the bed, falling back into the cheap mattress. Jandro hovered over Wren, planting kisses all over her face. She grabbed his waist and pulled him close, flipping him over so she was on top. His hands moved up her shirt, feeling the smooth, soft skin on her stomach.

Wren lifted her hands, taking her shirt off, still straddling Jandro. He took in the view, appreciating her red satin bra. She had worn the same one their first time. His hands moved up to her chest, trying to help her out of it.

'Nope,' she said with a sneaky grin. 'I'm in charge.'

He smiled, excited. Dominant Wren was his favourite Wren. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, trailing her fingers across his body. She felt his chest beneath the dark fluff of chest hair. Her fingers trailed down his stomach, feeling all the muscles underneath her fingertips. Her own pale skin stood out against his natural golden glow. He really was one beautiful man. She lightly sucked his skin where her fingers had previously been. She got up to his neck, nuzzling him, taking in the smell of his familiar cologne. It was her favourite smell, all musky with a light hint of vanilla. Not overpowering like most male fragrances but rather a soft scent.

She sucked on his neck and she could feel his heartbeat rising. He loved it when she did that. She started kissing him. Along his neck, up his throat, along his slightly stubbly jaw. She got back to his plump lips. They looked so pink and inviting.

The door flung open and they immediately pulled apart. Jandro, embarrassed, tried to wrap his shirt around his naked torso.

'Jesus Wren, did you forget you had a roommate?'

Admittedly she had. They both had. They were so fuelled by lust they forgot Courtney could barge in anytime. Usually, they did this when she was dancing. They knew they had a few hours then.

'Sorry C.'

Wren wasn't embarrassed. Only annoyed that she had interrupted them. She hopped off of Jandro and walked to her closet, finding something to wear. Jandro's cheeks were still pink. He hadn't been caught by Courtney like this before and he clearly wasn't as comfortable naked around her as Wren was. Turning the other way, he got up and buttoned his shirt.

Wren picked out a light pink, sleeveless blouse with sheer material. It had small flowers on it. She matched it with a black, flowing short skirt, black tights and brown heeled boots. She threw on a leather jacket, brushed her hair and reapplied some make up.

'I'm ready Jandro, shall we go?'

The half an hour it had taken her to get ready was filled with awkward silence. The only sound was Courtney tapping away at her laptop to avoid eye contact.

'See you later C,' Wren called on her way out.  
'You coming out tonight?'  
'Probably not but I'll let you know.' With that she closed the door behind her.

'So where do you want to eat, _mi amor_?'

Jandro purposely avoided discussing the situation in there. Not only because of the awkward timing of Courtney's return but also the icy atmosphere between the two. There was some animosity he hadn't felt before. Well not to that degree.


	2. Chapter 2

Jandro drove into town, parking up outside a diner near the outskirts. It had a very 1950s vibe to it. You wouldn't have felt out of place in a poodle skirt. It was Wren's favourite as she loved the waffle fries they served. And Jandro looked extra beautiful in the dim lighting.

'Have you spoken to your sister yet?' Jandro asked, taking a large bite out of his hamburger.  
'Not yet, but I will over the weekend.'  
'Why are you waiting so long? You know reading her stories isn't the same as actually talking to her.' He took another bite of his burger, getting mayonnaise on the side of his lip.  
Wren sighed. 'I know I know. It's something though. I dunno, I'm just embarrassed and really annoyed with myself. But I'm also annoyed with Cath... she's not the best sister either you know.'

The waitress interrupted, asking Jandro if he wanted anything else. She giggled flirtatiously when he answered, annoying Wren. Jandro got that kind of attention all the time and she hated it.

'Don't give me that look,' he smiled. 'I can't help that I'm so devilishly handsome.'  
Wren knew he was joking but she was in such a foul mood she snapped. 'Look Jandro, stop telling me what to do all the time.'

He was about to take another bite of his burger but stopped. He looked shocked and a little disappointed. He hated it when Wren decided she wanted to argue. He stayed silent, which Wren took as an invitation to carry on.

'First you tell me you hate it when I drink too much and then say you'd rather I didn't drink at all and don't even get me started on the snarky remarks you make about Courtney. You aren't my dad. This is why I got annoyed with Cath and you're doing the same damn thing and I just can't take it!'

Wren felt good getting it off her chest. She spoke so fast she was almost out of breath when she finished. Under normal circumstances she would have been worried about how Jandro would react but right now she was full of adrenaline and just so relieved to get the emotions out. Jandro didn't speak for a little while more, and the adrenaline rush and started to wear off. Wren was beginning to feel bad. She was going to panic.

'Wren, I need you to understand something. I don't say things because I want to be controlling and annoying. I just want what's best for you.'  
'I know that, I really do but you aren't my parent. You should let me do what I want and let me make my own mistakes.'  
'I understand that I really do but what kind of boyfriend would I be if I was ok with you getting blackout drunk with a girl who doesn't even make sure you get home safe despite sharing a room with you?'

Wren wanted to interrupt but he held up his hand. 'Please, let me finish for once. I am in a frat myself, I know what these frat boys are like. I know what these parties are like. I know what these guys do. I just don't want them taking advantage of you.

Jandro wasn't saying anything Wren didn't already know but it was just something about hearing it from his mouth that made her want to ignore it. Who was he to tell her what to do? What made him so much wiser than her?

'Look Jandro, I'm sorry you feel this way but my decision is final. I will drink and I will party. It's my life. And if you aren't happy with that then you are free to leave me.'

Jandro looked at Wren with sadness in his eyes. 'If that's how you feel...'

Wren didn't mean it. She didn't want him to agree to that. She just said it. But it was too late now. She left a twenty on the table and got up to leave. Jandro put a hand over hers to stop her from leaving. There was a glimmer of hope; maybe he'd take her back.

'Please, let me pay. And let me drive you back. Just because this isn't working out romantically doesn't mean we can't be friends.'

Wren slid her hand out from under his and shook her head. 'It's better if we just stop talking. The bus stops near campus, I'll be fine.'

She hurried out before he could stop her, and let the tears fall. They were tears of anger. How could he let her go over something so silly? How?

Taking out her phone she texted Courtney.

 _'I wanna go out tonite. On my way back wait for me! W'_

She was going to get so drunk that she wouldn't even remember who he was. She was going to drink so much that she'd be hungover for days after. Even if they had to pump her stomach. She didn't care anymore. No one mattered now. Nothing did.


End file.
